


唇齿战争

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, just for fun, rick maybe a bad guy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, past Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	唇齿战争

达里尔觉得他不是迟钝，而是忙碌，他专注于一件事的时候就会忽略另外的事。  
但茜茜小姐失踪肯定是出问题了。在屋子里转了两圈，窗子就像他记忆中那样关着，茜茜小姐也没有外出闲逛的习惯，它不喜欢外面，这附近的环境枯燥吵闹，茜茜小姐不喜欢弄脏它灰色的毛。  
吃剩的半袋猫粮堆在柜子里，只有茜茜小姐最喜欢的玩具也消失不见。  
达里尔盯着被抓脱线的窗帘，拨了茜茜小姐另一个监护人的电话。  
莉迪亚的嗓子就像唱了一晚歌那样疲惫，这让达里尔无法从她天生的沙哑中听出是歉疚还是愤怒。  
“茜茜在哪？”他抠着柜角受潮隆起的漆皮。  
“跟我在一起。达里尔……”  
“为什么？”他把电话换了一只手，大拇指的指甲沿着木头缝划来划去。  
“我们结束了。”  
达里尔所有的动作都停了。“什么？”  
“我带走了自己所有的东西，以后别来找我了。”  
他开始用手掌攥住打开的柜门。“我不喜欢被耍，莉迪亚。”  
电话那头像是哼了一声。“我知道你是个干脆的人，我也不喜欢拖泥带水。”  
“为什么？”达里尔开始回想早上出门前的状况，莉迪亚在睡觉，没跟他打招呼，一如既往。  
“我……我知道你很好，达里尔。但我们不合适，我无法说服我自己。”  
达里尔等待了十秒钟的下文，然后在沉默中开口。“你和我住了半年。”你是我维持最长的关系。  
“是……我承认我对你有感情。但是，达里尔……你太闷了，你什么都不愿意和我说。我怀疑你究竟是不是喜欢我。”  
如果不是我为什么要跟你在一起？咬住食指的关节，他开始从一片空白中渐渐回巢。“你为什么怀疑这个？”  
莉迪亚的声音突然变冷了一些。“我不喜欢你用问题来搪塞我。你总是这样，对谁都同样好，什么都不愿多说，我没办法和你继续下去。”  
凝重的惊愕捶打在肺上，达里尔在不可思议的失落中体会到轻微的羞怒，他以为那些笑容和对视的目光能代表什么东西，莉迪亚知道他喜欢吃的食物，知道他喜欢怎样穿着，几个月的同居生活几乎没有摩擦，他以为这代表了某种真正的理解。“……我让你养你的猫。”他拿不准这句话是否听起来像乞求。  
“是啊。我的猫，你几乎只是一直在迁就我，除此之外……算了。”  
他曾经以为，或者说那个进步的达里尔·迪克斯以为莉迪亚是个可以收容他的窝，轻松，充满了空气。他现在觉得莉迪亚是骗子，可能她也这么觉得。  
“我一直在等，但你让我不安。我早就不是小姑娘了，我想我知道你需要什么，我给不了，我想要的你也给不了。”  
达里尔深呼吸了几下，在衣摆擦掉指头上的口水。“真他妈复杂。”  
想解决这些复杂的问题却很容易。  
莉迪亚轻轻叹着。“爱很自私。达里尔，希望我们能尽早忘了彼此。”  
达里尔无话可说。  
“以及……”对面的声音婉转变得疏远，戴上了久违的面具。“听起来会有点难堪，但我不想欺骗你。几天前我和瑞克上床了。”  
达里尔觉得自己好像听到了木板跳动的响声。“什么？”  
“瑞克·格兰姆斯。我想说是意外。”  
他按下了挂断键。

十分钟前瑞克·格兰姆斯是他的朋友。  
最好的，唯一的，绝无仅有的朋友。而他们很可能会持续到生命终结的兄弟关系被压缩到十分钟前，这突然让他意识到这段联系是多么脆弱易动摇，就像他许许多多其他关系那样。  
达里尔打开冰箱，看到架子上摆着莉迪亚收拾好的剩菜，他把东西拿出来丢进垃圾桶里，合上冰箱门，从客厅走向卧室又折回去，再打开冰箱，拿出一枚鸡蛋放在案板旁，然后盯着它看了一会儿。  
最后他出门买了啤酒，然后叫了披萨外卖。  
电视机的光打在他脸上，照亮桌面，他嘬着手指上的油视线沿塑料袋上的字母爬过，还在想上一句广告词的意思。  
嘴里嚼的肉块烹饪得软烂，被他迫不及待磨成泥。酒精让他发热而且昏昏欲睡，用纸巾草草擦了手和嘴，他没听到喵喵叫声，也不用为了提防茜茜小姐急着收拾油腻的垃圾。  
茜茜小姐不是只亲人的猫，相反它的任性经常在达里尔忍耐的边缘磨爪。他知道把这小动物杀了剥干净皮用不了十五分钟，他也知道宠物和猎物的区别。  
除了扬声器里断断续续的声音，房间里很安静。这种不适应就像莉迪亚搬进来的第一天，与那时不同的是他现在拒绝承认自己的确受到了影响。  
侧身靠在沙发扶手上，他又想到了茜茜。人造光就像烛火那样跳动着印在他脸上。  
人为什么会习惯自己不需要的东西？  
从未有过的念头蓦然从他情绪搅合的脑子里跳出来，瑞克是否一直也这样想他？不需要，只是有些习惯。  
他不知道是什么让他从不深究，但现在看起来却无比可疑。  
收起拖在地上的脚时他不小心带翻了空酒罐。  
瑞克·格兰姆斯不缺朋友，不像达里尔。也肯定不缺他这个朋友。  
那么莉迪亚又是怎么想他的？莉迪亚不是谎话连篇的女人，她对待达里尔的善意就像决定离开他那样坦然，但她怎么能确定自己在想什么？达里尔就经常搞不清楚他每个念头的真假，他只知道这些念头存在了，有些会伤害他，有些不会。莉迪亚对他不满意——现在他收到直戳了当的通告，这就是她和瑞克上床的原因？  
酸涩混着酒味在鼻腔里蔓延，可能因为他发现自己就像不了解其他人那样不了解熟悉的人，接着立刻喝了更多啤酒把这感觉压下去。  
自由散漫地想着，瑞克·格兰姆斯会讨女人喜欢是很正常的事，不是说达里尔嫉妒这种特质，瑞克长得很好，待人温和，正直，并且是个会出现在小说中的那类典型敬业的执法人员——他身上总有让人信赖的氛围环绕着。  
同时，达里尔能清楚嗅出不同人格的差距，某些人就是这样，其他人只需看一眼就明白他会大受欢迎然后自然而然聚集过去，另一些人则不然。人类是很聪明的动物，而且还有自己都不理解的第六感。  
对达里尔来说瑞克·格兰姆斯并不仅限于此........既然他聪明到能成为达里尔的朋友。  
他是特别的。达里尔对这点诚实，他不抗拒交朋友，也不拒绝产生其他情感，然而这事儿需要顺其自然，那么达里尔就很经常错过。每个和他交往直到让他愿意露出笑容的人，对他来说都是特别的。  
哦，包括茜茜小姐。  
但如果他们想离去，他同样不会多说什么。  
闭着眼思索，半睡半醒间他用遥控器关掉了电视机，屋里彻底暗了下来。  
达里尔有些迟钝的怒意，瑞克不止是听说过莉迪亚的名字，他几乎知道达里尔从和她认识到同居的每个过程，这让事情变得更尴尬而费解。  
莉迪亚为什么要这样对他？他或许在心底有答案。瑞克为什么要这样对他？  
头开始微痛，他不想再继续想下去。他决定睡了，莉迪亚说他不够主动，好吧，他会从明天开始变得主动，主动去解决那些让他厌烦的该死的问题。  
他睡在沙发上，没有猫，没有莉迪亚喷洒的不必要的香味。  
他梦见蛇从溪水上穿行，他就紧随其后。


End file.
